May We Meet Again
by Savingme21
Summary: Clarke is coping with Lexa's death, but still trying to hold it together to save her people; this can't really be the end of Lexa, can it? Ali seems unstoppable, but she's no match for the main plot of this story.
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place directly after Clark, Bellamy, Octavia and Jasper awaken at the rock formations on the coastline(S3E13)

"Now what?" Bellamy asked desperately, stealing a glance at Clark and turning his focus back to the sea.

Clark furrows her brow at the question as she, too looks to the sea for answers. Just some indication to where Luna's rig was stationed.

 _You know what you have to do. She would stop at nothing to save her people._

She broke her gaze with the ocean and began to walk along the shoreline.

"Where are you going?" Octavia called after her, clutching Lincoln's journal, thankful that Luna's clan had the decency to leave it with her.

"I need to think," she snapped back. She began rubbing the tin which holds the flame with the pad of her thumb.

Her feet sank and she struggled to find her footing on the sandy beach; the new terrain proving to be more difficult than originally anticipated. She walked for much longer than she intended, her thoughts racing. They were out of options. If Luna wouldn't cooperate, they didn't stand a chance against Ali. Even with having seen the extent of the AI's capabilities and reach, she still wasn't interested. If anything were to change her mind, it would have been that.

Her mind drifted to Lexa. She remembered her beautiful tan skin and the way her pulse quickened when her blazing green eyes were set on Clark. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

 _I miss you so much Lexa. I know you know that I was falling for you. I can't do this without you._

The tears began to flow freely as she finally collapsed onto the beach. She clutched the tin box in her hands as she sat, bent over her folded knees beneath her, the reality that she would not be able to save her people setting in. Even worse, she realized then, was that she would never see Lexa again. She always had a small shred of hope that if she were able to pass the flame, she would see some small part of Lexa in someone else and that person could partially fill the void she felt inside. Perhaps not in the same way that Lexa herself could, but having the spirit of Lexa in her life in any way would ease the feeling of heartbreak she currently held.

Clark had no time to process the death of the Commander. She was broken and she was feeling as though she would never feel whole again. Enough time had passed that her legs started to cramp from the position she held. She adjusted her weight and laid on her stomach, her tear stained cheek on the sand.

She watched as the sun began to set over the water. She felt numb.

 _You must get up, Clark._ She heard the thought in Lexa's voice which gave her goosebumps and brought on a whole new wave of emotion.

"How could you leave me?!" She screamed to the abyss. There, of course was no answer. She waited a few minutes before continuing her rant to her dead lover.

"We were in this together. I would have defeated Titus in Polis and you would still be alive," she choked out, "We would be together and we wouldn't be fighting for our lives against a GODDAMN COMPUTER PROGRAM!"

She spat out sand that she inhaled in her sobs, "I hate you for dying," she whispered.

She felt the waves of exhaustion begin to ebb and flow with the waves of the water. The over exertion of emotions finally taking their toll.

She opened her eyes and she was back on the Ark, sitting across from her father, a chess board between them.

"Dad?" She questioned, already vaguely aware she was dreaming.

"Hey, sport! Back to whoop your old man?" He asked smiling, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"I can't believe-" she started, realizing again that this couldn't be real, but having a momentary glimpse of hope, "Is Lexa here?"

"Hmm? Oh, she is not, no, sweetie she's somewhere else," he replied vaguely.

"But I need her, Dad! I need to see her. I need her to tell me what to do; how to fix this," she insisted, standing up from the table.

"I think you already have your answers, Clark. The Commander's spirit has always been with you. _She's_ always been with you," he stated seriously, contemplating his next move in their game.

She sat down again, "It can't be that simple. It doesn't make any sense," she replied, shaking her head, pulling her hands up to her face to massage her temples.

"Love rarely does," he said quietly, looking up from the board and smiling at his daughter.

"Clark, wake up!" Octavia shook her shoulder, startling her. She looked at her friend with concern, "Are you alright?"

Clark ignored the question. She had been speaking with her father and Octavia disturbed them. It seemed he knew exactly what Clark should do. She of course did, too, she just couldn't make sense of it. She knew the moment that she and her friends woke up on the island. She didn't have a choice. Perhaps more time with her father could have answered some of her questions.

She grabbed frantically for the tin box and checked that the flame was still intact inside of it. A wave of relief filled her when she saw the small token.

"Clark, we should get back to the Ark. Raven and the others are waiting," Octavia could tell she was in distress and didn't want to push her, but she was worried about the group they left at their home base.

The blonde avoided eye contact with her friend but started walking in the direction she left the group the day before. They walked in silence until Octavia finally asked, "You loved her didn't you?"

"Don't," Clark snapped as she came to an abrupt halt and stared directly into the eyes of the warrior beside her, her hand itching to grab for her dagger and threaten Octavia by holding it to her throat. She resisted. She knew she was only asking out of concern, but she was currently bubbling over with rage and wished she had a better excuse to let some of it out.

Octavia could see the mixture of emotions in her and her heart ached for the chance to help her. She expected backlash, but she went for it anyway. She grabbed Clark and pulled her into an embrace with both arms wrapping around her. Clark tried to lash and kick at the brunette but still she held her iron grip around her upper body.

"Octavia, get off of me!" She screamed, "I don't want this, it's not FUCKING HELPING!"

She held strong, she said nothing in response. Bellamy and Jasper came running from the commotion but stopped yards away, realizing that this was a private interaction.

She continued her attempts to fight off the warrior's grasp, "Go float yourself, this is bullshit! I don't need a goddamn hug you idiot!"

A silent response that was deafening. The warrior held her tighter still and pressed her face into her shoulder. A few more minutes of lashing out and cursing Octavia continued until Clark finally broke down in tears and her attempts at resistance became weaker and weaker.

"She's not coming back," she cried and inhaled sharply, "I can't take it," Clark sobbed into her shoulder.

"You can," she replied, "You can, Clark. Lexa needs you to push on and defend her people."

Clark let out one last sob before finding her bearings and gaining control again, "I'm so sorry, O," she pulled away slightly to look into her friend's eyes, "I'm sorry about Lincoln."

Octavia looked down and adjusted her footing, still grasping Clark's forearms, "It won't hurt any less as time moves on," Clark furrowed her brow at the comment, silent sobs continuing, "But it does get easier," Octavia looked up again into Clark's eyes as her own filled with tears.

Clark pulled her into one last embrace and whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry. He was a great man."

They pulled apart and looked into the other's eyes once more, Clark attempting a supporting grin followed by a slight nod from Octavia as they both wiped the tears from their cheeks.

"Let's get back to the Ark," the blonde stated, her friend nodding and took a deep breath to compose herself.

They began walking again and met up with Bellamy and Jasper. Bellamy gave a quick embrace to the two women and they set the pace towards Arkadia.

A few minutes in, Clark stoically stated, "Luna was a dead end. We're out of nightbloods and we're out of options," she continued, "I'm going to take the flame."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark continued her trek after dropping the news, while her cohorts stood still, shocked at what they had just heard. She was ten yards in front of them before Jasper finally broke the silence, "Clark, this will kill you," he said just loud enough to carry over the distance.

"It might," She paused, turning around to face her audience, "It might save all of us, too."

The group started to close the gap between them, "Clark, you can't be serious, this is suicide," Octavia stated vehemently.

Clark looked at her for a few moments. She then raised her chin slightly and replied, "It's what she would have done, if the roles were reversed."

No one could argue with this, or even comment on it. The group knew that Clark had become close to the Commander over the last few weeks. Bellamy and Jasper had their suspicions that she maybe even loved her, while Octavia knew for a fact that she was in love with the Heda. How could they question her motives given the circumstances?

They continued their journey in silence for some time until Bellamy asked, "When do you plan to do it?"

"When we return to Arkadia. I'm going to train one of you how to monitor vital signs and one of you to use a defibrillator," she replied. She had thought all of this through. There were risks, yes, but she had a contingency plan. This will work. It had to work. The Latin phrase will be recited and the AI will latch onto Clark's brain stem. This will occur in a controlled environment and her vitals will be watched and adjusted with proper medication or hormones if necessary.

 _Shit, they won't know which drugs to give me._

Her face fell into a frown as she thought this over. She completely missed spotting a snare trap and was pulled off the path towards it just before her boot hit the ground that would have sent her up and into the trees. She nodded her head slightly in appreciation towards Jasper for saving her.

 _Jasper. Jasper knows drugs, he'll have an idea of what to give me if I need it._

She started walking a little taller when she came to this realization.

 _Wait. Nightblood. It wasn't a natural condition. Becca altered her genetic code to be able to tolerate the chip. If she did it, it can be done again. We have her journal that documents everything, we just need someone smart enough to decipher it. This isn't a total gamble; this might actually work._

She frowned again when she realized that before this moment she was banking on nothing more than determination and her love for Lexa.

 _Did I actually think that true love really does conquer all? Really? Get your shit together, Clark. Life isn't a fairy tale._

"Yeah, Clark, mechanics and geneticists are interchangeable," Raven replied sarcastically, her eyes looked bored as she tinkered with the carburetor that lay in front of her. She loved her friends dearly, but when it came to matters such as these, she often felt very out of place with them, "This is the equivalent of me asking Octavia to do a pirouette because she's become good with a sword."

Octavia looked up at the sound of her name and seemed confused from the analogy. Her eyes darted from Raven to Clarke and she blushed slightly, "What?"

"Never mind," Clark muttered to the warrior, her face clearly showing her disappointment in Raven's response, "I understand it's a lot to ask and that it's not the same components. But if anyone can do this, it's you."

"No, it's not," Raven started to get flustered and raised her voice, "It's Abby. It's Sinclair. She's got the expertise of the human body and he had the knowledge of the engineering. This is not my field, Clark!"

"Do you think any of this is my field?" Clark snapped back, all patience lost, "I know the risks. I know that no one without night blood has ever survived taking the flame. I know I'm askin Mechanic to alter my fucking genetic code," she started towards Raven, closing the distance between the two women, "I know this is our only chance," she stated firmly, mere inches from Raven's face. She had backed the brunette up to the side of her workbench, Raven's back now slightly arched in an attempt to put some distance between herself and Clark.

Raven's defeat showed on her face, a rarity for the girl, "I'll take a look," she replied quietly.

Clark backed off and paused for a moment, staring at the mechanic, "My mother and Sinclair both put a lot of faith in you. If they were here, I would be asking them, but I have no doubt that they would be asking for your input as well," she stated. She left the room before a reply could be given.

Octavia looked at Raven with empathy in her eyes, "I know this sucks and I know you're worried about-"

"She's right," Raven interrupted taking a deep breath, "I'm the only one left that may be able to figure this out."

Octavia paused, "I didn't get a chance to say how sorry I was about Sinclair. I know you two were close," she stated, laying her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied, "I have work to do." She shrugged off the condolences and hobbled away.

"I don't understand how Luna could say no and just turn her back on humanity," Monty stated. He and Harper sat in the medical bay pouring over Abby and Jackson's reference books trying to find anything that may help Raven. She gave them some key phrases to watch for based on Becca's journal entries and so far, they had come up empty.

"It sounds like she just wants to be left alone. She didn't want the commander position when she was younger and she sure as hell doesn't want it now with all the blood that's been spilled," Harper replied. She was having trouble focusing as her mind continued to drift to the night she and Monty shared. She could feel her cheeks reddening at the memory. He was strangely distant since that night and she didn't know how to take it. She didn't want to seem clingy but she desperately wanted to kiss him every time she saw him. Based on his recent behavior, she had a strong feeling she should not act on her desires.

"Have you nerds found anything yet?" Octavia came marching in, snacking on the contents of a ration pouch in hand, "Or have you just been in here making googly eyes at each other and whispering sweet nothings back and forth?" she teased, smiling.

"Shut up, O," Harper said sternly, avoiding eye contact with Monty, "Would you just grow up?"

Octavia rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Monty, saying quietly, "Jeez, Monty, your girlfriend is really being a drag."

"We're not together," he said quickly, "We need to concentrate on this."

Octavia's face fell and she left, but not before saying, "You've got to be kidding me."

Clark woke up to feather-light kisses trailing down her bare back. She was laying face down on a bed of furs and her stomach began to flutter when she realized she was in Lexa's bedroom in Polis.

 _Lexa._

She smiled as she felt goosebumps raise on her skin, "Good morning," she stated quietly, breathing in Lexa's familiar scent of lilac and vanilla.

"Good morning Clark," Lexa replied, her voice low and husky, continuing her trail of kisses.

As much as she didn't want her to stop, Clark rolled over to face her, grinning from ear to ear. Lexa, also naked, was propped up on one arm, her tan skin looking as pristine as ever. She wore no war paint, no headpiece, she was just Lexa and she was breathtaking.

She leaned down into a kiss. The moment their lips connected, Clark could feel the heartache come swimming back to her. The gunshot. The look of betrayal on Lexa's face as she looked at Titus. The feeling of dread she felt when she knew Lexa couldn't be saved. The blood. All of the _blood_.

Warm tears streamed down her cheeks, but she continued kissing the brunette. As much as the memory of her death pained her, she was going to enjoy this time with her, even if it wasn't real.

Lexa pulled away, "You are upset," she observed as she wiped the tears from Clark's face.

"Please don't stop, Lexa," Clark looked up into the concerned green eyes with desperation, "I don't know how long we have together."

Lexa leaned down and began to kiss Clark's neck, uttering softly, "We have all of our lives together my love."

She felt her desire growing as Lexa's contact gained momentum. Her long, slender fingers grazed the blonde's hipbone, an area she knew was very sensitive to the woman beneath her. Clark inhaled sharply in reaction and let out a soft moan.

Lexa's mouth came crashing down on hers and was met with ferocity. Clark plunged her tongue into Lexa's mouth where a fiery battle ensued. Clark raked her fingernails down the brunette's back and the girl let out a low growl in response to the sensation. Conceding the battle, Lexa moved her lips down to Clark's breast, sucking and nipping, earning a loud moan as the blonde began to buck her hips in desire.

"Clark. Clark, wake up," Raven urged, shaking her shoulder.

Clark awoke in her room on the Ark, her face still wet with tears.

 _It felt so real. I was_ with _her. I felt her lips on my skin, I felt her hands…_

She realized then that she was extremely turned on; there was an uncomfortable pressure in between her legs that was all too familiar. Her cheeks instantly flushed when she remembered why she was awake and not with Lexa rectifying the urge that she felt.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep," Raven asked hesitantly, she did not want another chastisement from her friend.

"I'm…I'm fine," she stammered, wiping her face with her hands, "Did you…I mean did I..." Clark took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions, "Did I say anything when I was sleeping?"

Raven's eyebrows furrowed as she replied, "No, you were just crying."

Clark closed her eyes.

 _Thank god._

She opened her eyes to find Raven still staring at her, perplexed and seemingly calculating the question.

"What is it, Raven? You came in here for a reason," Clark said with a little more edge than she intended; she was a bit preoccupied with other thoughts.

Raven's trademark grin slowly spread across her face, "I've discovered something."


	3. Chapter 3

"Monty and Harper helped me with a lot of the research; filling in the gaps that Becca's notes left out," Raven stated as the two women walked towards the mechanic bay.

Upon entering, Clarke sat herself at the workbench facing Raven, "I suppose Becca didn't take the time to explain the base science of it all, if she already had that knowledge."

"Exactly. It would be like explaining long division in the midst of solving a trigonometry problem."

Raven went on to speak very fast and excitedly about things that Clark did not have a hope in hell of understanding. She was obviously interested, this was her life on the line should Raven be wrong about all of this. Not to mention, all of humanity as well.

 _I'm sure everything will work out. It has to, this can't be the end. All of those people's minds trapped in some virtual universe…my mom…this has to work. There is no giving up. Not until my fight is over and I have no choice. My fight is far from over._

"Clark, are you paying attention?" Raven snapped. She was motioning to a large diagram drawn on an erasable board in the mechanic bay. Her hands now on her hips and her eyebrows were elevated, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yeah," she replied noncommittally while rubbing the back of her neck. She squinted at the diagram in hopes the concept would begin to sink in. It didn't. Raven folded her arms in response and narrowed her eyes, "I'm trying to pay attention, but it's like this is a different language."

"It is a different language. I'm trying to teach it to you," Raven turned back to her board and started explaining again, "Now that I've explained how to isolate the genes to insert them into the new host genome, we then want to…"

Raven's tutorial was interrupted again by Clark's interfering thoughts.

 _That dream was so real. Maybe it was real. Maybe on some level, Lexa's still here with me and that was just a…well…a booty call I guess._

Clark knew there was more between them than just physical chemistry. She felt truly connected to Lexa, even before they began to explore this path. Of course, she always admired Lexa's sheer beauty and figure; it was the first thing she noticed about her upon their meeting.

 _Wait, so would this mean that she's staying for me? Or am I willing her to stay, unable to let go of her? Could I be tethering her to me?_

Clark had calmed her urges from earlier through deep breathing and picturing the most grotesque things that she could fathom. It took her some time, but eventually the pulsing between her legs ceased and she was able to function as a normal human again. Dazing out during Raven's tutorial was not what she wanted, as she knew her mind would wander straight back to the steamy scene that was about to unfold. Of course, that's exactly where her mind drifted.

Clark's pupils were blown wide with passion and need. Within minutes, she could feel the warm sensation in her core begin to slip out into her underwear.

"Jesus, Clark, are you serious?" Raven snapped again, throwing a marker at the blonde, "What could possibly more important than this right now?"

Clark bounced back from her fantasy in an instant and caught the marker just before it hit her face, "I'm sorry. I'm never going to understand this, but I don't need to understand it," she stood from her chair and walked over to Raven, taking both of the girl's hands in her own, "I just need to know that you understand it. I trust you, Raven."

The brunette rolled her eyes and her mouth turned into a slight frown, "If you had been listening you would have heard that I took the time to dumb it down for you. It wasn't all science terminology," she wriggled out of Clark's grasp and began to fiddle with the tools on her workbench.

"I appreciate that. I just…I have a lot on my mind," Clark replied with a small smile, hoping to get the other woman to cheer up.

"Yeah. You looked like you were going to start humping my dry-erase board. I get it," Raven stated dryly, unwilling to meet Clarke's eyes.

The blonde turned a bright shade of red, "What? No, that's not…it's…" she stammered, unable to find the words.

 _Except it totally is._

"It makes sense, Clark. The dream I woke you from earlier; you were dreaming of her," Raven turned to look at her and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, "This is you grieving, who am I to deny you that?"

Clark gave a slight nod of thanks and grabbed ahold of Raven's arm and squeezed. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened them, she asked, "What do we do when I have the flame in my head? What's the next step?"

"Becca kom Heda gives you the kill code and we toast that Ali bitch's mainframe," she paused for dramatic effect, "I'd try to explain it to you, but I don't want you to get bored and start visualizing Lexa naked again."

Clark sneered at her friend and gave her a playful shove. "You'd shove a cripple? Really?!" Raven jested, her eyes wide with fake shock.

"Only if she deserves it!" Clark shot back, going in for another shove.

"Guys," Miller stated as he and Brian came rushing into the mechanic bay, "We've got incoming."

The two women automatically went serious at the announcement and made towards the door, ready to battle should the need arise.

"Do we know if they're chipped?" Clarke asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, they're about a mile or so out. There looked to be about twenty of them," Miller responded.

"Radio the signal if you need us on the perimeter," Clark commanded. They nodded in response and left the room.

Raven looked at Clark with uncertainty in her eyes, the thought that Ali's mindless drones could literally be at their doorstep made her second guess herself.

Before she could say anything, before she could voice the sudden and uncharacteristic doubt she had in her work, Clark stared directly into her eyes and said, "The fate of humanity is riding on this, Raven. If this is as sure as you're ever going to be, then let's begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke was quick to make her way to Bellamy in the watch tower after Miller's ominous warning. By then the group was close enough to camp that their clothing could be deciphered as belonging to Grounders. She quickly took notice that they were not in any way appearing to be a threat. No war drums, no scouts to be seen. In fact, the group contained mostly that of the non-warrior type; very little weaponry or armor worn. They even had a few children with them.

Upon their approach to the gate, Clarke and Bellamy climbed down from the tower. They were both hesitant to allow them inside the walls but very quickly changed their minds when they noticed a young man, no more than 15 with a bloodied bandage wrapped around his head, covering an eye.

"It happened during a battle against the people with the technology chips. Many people in our village fought back and did not wish to seek the City of Light. He lost an eye from a rogue knife thrown by a villager," explained a broad-shouldered man with a defined scar running the length of his sleeveless bicep. His hair and beard were worn shaved. He later introduced himself as Aeson.

It was quickly decided by Bellamy and Clarke that the people before them were seeking salvation. Ali made her way through the nearby villages and only a scarce number of people managed to escape. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to battle against the army of chipped soldiers compared to their mere numbers, they began to venture in the opposite direction of where the brainwashed were last seen headed. Obtaining a few stragglers along the way, two dozen Grounders were now tending to eachother's wounds, eating and finally getting some rest. They insisted on contributing by helping to keep Arkadia clean, secure and fed in the days to come.

"Essentially it's sneaking into her DNA like a virus would, except instead of her body fighting it, we want the opposite effect," Raven explained to Jasper and Monty. After her failure to achieve Clarke's understanding, she insisted on running her plan by the only other two people besides herself with any background in science. Even if they were technically focused on recreational drugs and distilling moonshine.

"I get all that. I'm still not convinced that you'll be able to attach the new DNA to the Cas9 protein. All while still maintaining the cover that you seem to be banking on," Jasper argued, motioning to the diagram on the dry erase board that mapped the process.

"Won't her body just reject it once it's discovered? Like a virus?" Monty chimed in. Jasper crossed his arms across his chest and looked to the floor. Clearly attempting to explain it to Clarke was the wrong choice; however, this was the third time trying to run through the plan with them and they were still having a difficult time understanding the concept.

Raven took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "Yes, that's how it normally works. The notes that Becca left address that problem," she stated calmly, "Now we're back to the beginning of this whole discussion," she said. She closed her eyes, resting her elbows on the table and began lethargically running circles into her temples with her fingertips. Without opening her eyes, she removed one of her soothing hands and pointed at the far left side of the board. "RNA acts as a guide for the cells to know which sequences to attack. Becca's entire concept is built on blocking the development of the RNA. No RNA, no guide. No guide-"

"No attack." Jasper finished for her.

"An invisibility cloak," Monty stated, mouth agape, seemingly finally connecting the metaphoric dots.

"Yes," Raven replied quietly, her eyes now open. Open as much as they could be, considering she hadn't slept in over 30 hours.

"Raven, this is-"

"Amazing," Monty interjected, his hands flying into the air as he looked around for a pen and paper.

"I was going to say Frankensteiny," Jasper shot back, arms still crossed as he looked at his best friend, "Are you really on board with her playing mad scientist with Clarke's genetic code?"

Monty frantically began to draw a figure on a piece of loose cardboard he found on the floor.

"I mean what if Clarke isn't…Clarke after this?" Jasper asked. He continued quietly, "What if there's nothing left after we go injecting something into her none of us is educated enough to understand?"

"We used GMO science on the Farm Station," Monty flipped the diagram over to show Raven and Jasper, "I memorized this diagram as a kid. It's roughly the same as what Raven has mapped on the board."

"It's the fact that we're using 'roughly the same' in such a loose pretense that's alarming me," Jasper said, nearly snarling.

"Jasper, I'm not recreating the wheel here. These are Becca's notes and theorems. They worked for her. They'll work for Clarke," Raven responded, staring blankly at the board.

"That's if you're reading them correctly! Raven, are you not-"

"That's enough," Clarke said calmly as she entered the bay. The Arkadian newcomers were settled and Octavia was hanging closely by them to ensure they had everything they need. And to be certain this wasn't a very sneaky ambush.

"Clarke, I'm not saying it's impossible, I just think we need to step back and reevaluate the –"

"I said enough!" her voice raised. She slammed her hand down on the workbench, unconsciously channeling the strength and respect that she had witnessed Lexa display so many times before her death, "I know this is a lot of trust to put in Raven and I'm aware of the risks. This is our only plan and there's no time. We got lucky that those people that showed up weren't chipped. Next time we may not be as fortunate," she paused and shook her head slightly, "I believe this can work. I need everyone with me on this," she stated, brow furrowed as she looked at all three of her friends individually.

Monty stared hopefully at his friend Jasper willing him to be supportive, "We're with you, Clarke," he said, only then removing his eyes from Jasper and looking at the blonde.

"You know I've got your back, Griffin," Raven shrugged.

Jasper grimaced slightly and let out a deep sigh, "Whatever you need."

"Good. Let's finally get me some nightblood."

"I'm set up for you in the medical bay," Raven replied, turning towards the door to lead the way. She nearly had to run as she hobbled down the corridor to keep up with Clarke's pace, "The dialysis machine will work as it's supposed to in monitoring blood flow and checking for air pockets in the tubing."

"Okay. Let's watch out for that last one," Clarke responded dryly as the group reached the doorway and entered.

"Don't worry about that. I made a minor adjustment to the machine to allow for additional platelets when your blood gets thicker," Raven explained, turning on different machines and prepping monitor lead patches, "Have a seat."

Clarke hesitates for a brief moment before proceeding to the gurney and lying down. Raven proceeds to apply the leads to Clarke's chest and brain, some of them still waiting to be connected to a machine.

The Blake siblings walk in, stone-faced, "I'm sure you weren't about to let Raven play mad scientist with you before we got here," Octavia stated upon entering the room. Raven silently rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying goodbye. This will work," Clarke replied, shifting in the gurney to allow Raven more access to different areas on her torso and arms as she continued setting up.

"No one's saying goodbye, Princess. We just wanted to see you before…you know," Bellamy chimed in, offering a supportive half grin.

"Before I fry her brain into oblivion?" Raven asked, continuing her work.

Her comment was not well received as everyone stared at her with raised eyebrows and some with mouths hanging open in shock.

"Kidding. Jokes are funny," she said, momentarily pausing to defend her quip.

"We're all here for you," Bellamy stated, ignoring Raven.

"Everything's going to be fine," Octavia said supportively.

"Stay away from any bright lights in tunnels," Jasper said seriously. The comment quickly earned him a painful jab in the upper arm from Octavia and a slap on the back of the head from Monty, "Okay, ow," he said with a scowl aimed at his assailants, "Clarke, you always figure something out. This time won't be any different."

"Monty and Jasper, I need you at your stations," Raven commanded from behind a computer screen. She was monitoring all vital signs and was ready to begin the process of altering Clarke's genetic code. Jasper stood ready near a silver table of syringes and vials while Monty took his place by the defibrillator.

"May we meet again," Raven stated as she met Clarke's eyes. She turned on the modified dialysis machine and took a deep breath, silently hoping to herself that this went as planned.


End file.
